


Cocky Teaser (70s!Roger Taylor Imagine)

by double_the_D16



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Interview, Kisses, Lovers, Students, Teasers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_the_D16/pseuds/double_the_D16
Summary: It’s nothing new for you. Just Roger Taylor being a cocky teaser in a live interview when he’s asked about the two of you. After all, could you ever complain?





	Cocky Teaser (70s!Roger Taylor Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again posting a new imagine on here. Didn't I bore you already?  
> Don't forget that feedback is really appreciated and helps me a lot! Comment with your opinions about this, I'm very curious. :)  
> Also posted on [Tumblr.](https://meddows-theblondebastard.tumblr.com/post/182481616366/cocky-teaser-70sroger-taylor-imagine)  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Warnings: teasing, we all like teasing, don’t lie to me, swearing and I think that’s all, ha.  
> Additional details: → Action taking place in the mid 70s or so.  
> → 70s!Roger Taylor is how was in my mind writing this, but you can also imagine BoRhap!Roger Taylor.
> 
> → There is going to be a part two coming soon. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it wouldn't have been that damned interview ...

* * *

 

After a hot, almost one hour long shower, you wrapped yourself in the blanket of your bed and turned the TV on. You are wearing fluffy pajamas and can’t feel any trace of cold air brushing your warm skin. The feeling is very satisfying. You let your wet hair hanging loosely over your shoulders and it smells like freshly green apples while you’re doing the channel surf. Roger texted you fifteen minutes ago to tell you that the interview will begin in a short time. Your phone almost slipped between your fingers in the water while you tried to read that message, but it turned out okay. So now, you actually found the right channel on which the interview would be broadcast and you are waiting for thr boys to be live. You wanted to watch this, Roger, Freddie, John and Brian will talk about the album they’ve just relased and it is very nice to see it. They are funny and full of jokes on TV, just like they are face to face. You thought about going to grab a snack or something to drink, but it was too late when you heard the show intro and saw the presenter. Watching carefully and already entertained, you remained on top of your bed, knees pressed against your chest.

„... As we announced last week, here we are tonight with _the Queen_ herself.” The young women did the introduction gesturing toward the four men sitting on a couch and the camera was immediately focused on their faces. They already seem amused.

„Hello everyone.” They greeted and added something about how nice it was to be there.

„You seem very ready, what keeps you all so energic?” The beginning was always long and in slow-motion and still you had to wait until they would start the real talk. Your eyes were mostly on Roger and how he was reacting to everything. He had the usual messy, blonde hair hanging freely on his shoulders, wore a black, slightly unbuttoned shirt with matching color jeans and last but not least, a soft smile on his lips. That aspect made you smirk unwittingly.

While one after the other, each of them began to answer questions about music, future plans and concerts, you turned the volume up and searched for the brush to comb your hair. While doing that, you could hear their voices and how they would laugh ocasionally at the presenter’s choice of words. You have always appreciated that about them, how they were so natural and honest, not even trying to give tons of details to ruin future surprises. Or personal things. They are smart, classy and modest.

„Roger, may I ask you an innocent question? It’s for purely wise purposes.” Said the woman, putting her hands on the table she was sitting at. Roger was already on position and you became suddenly more concentrated than you were five minutes ago.

„Only I get to decide that, darling.” He says, but he isn’t concerned, he has a nice expression as always, trying to make everything be more true, if it was even possible. „But of course, I wouldn’t mind at all. What is it?” He continued. He’s a well-bred person, you can say, but if you reach too much of his territory – that strictly in a personal manner – he can become very observant. Distant and a little bit rude even. You got to know that about him within the time spent by his side.

„We’re all aware of the fact that you’re spending time with _Y/N._ You and her seem pretty close to each other, right?” Your eyebrows raised when you heard the words coming out from the woman’s mouth. Wasn’t that something too personal to ask? It is obvious that those people want to know, but is it necessary this way? Is it even polite? You sit on the bed again, your eyes being stuck on the TV’s image.

Roger didn’t even seem surprised when he heard that. He didn’t look pissed or confused, instead, _he grinned_. What? What is he doing?

„May I ask too, what are you trying to say?” He says.

„Oh, I bet you know it already! How are you two in terms of a relationship?”

This woman is a little too excited about that kind of detail.

„We are trying to figure that out too. It was last year when she started to study at _Medical College_ while Roger himself was finishing it.” Freddie added, smirking in the blonde one’s direction.

„Is that so?” The presenter asked.

„Yes, mostly.”

„Oh my God.” You managed to whisper, shaking your head. He’s doing it again. _Again_.

„Are you two good friends?”

„We kind of fight whenever we get the chance, but otherwise, yeah, we get along pretty well. She has little interesting things in her character, it gets catchy to be around someone like her.” Roger details, looking like he was in deep thoughts. You can see the rest of the boys slightly giggle at him and the woman who asked all of this stuff seemed too content with what she was receiving.

Roger has a point. Anyway, thinking about the bound between you two is surely strange. Because you never understood how things were happening and never wanted to overthink just to make a sense. You two weren’t the absolute perfect definition of the word _‚friends’_ , it was always a middle point in which no one was getting closer and no one drifted away. Last year, you remember what it was like to be a proud student at Medical College. Your first days were so full, you barely had time to take breaks or meet new people. Roger was studying dentistry and came out of nowhere when you were trying to figure out your classes and where were they located. It is a big school and he helped you and said that you look new around there. He explained you almost every single detail you needed while you asked him who he was and what was his name. _You would laugh right_ _now_. He couldn’t stop staring at the height difference between you two. Later on, he would’ve made fun of it without any problem. He was twenty-three that time and you were twenty. You would see him in lunch breaks and around the campus carrying different documents with him and being particularly distracted. He would’ve often offered to hang out with you in your free time, including weekends, so as you and him got to know each other. He’d told you that he’s having little performances with this band of his, in small locations around the town you were living in and one day he even got to invite you to one. From the start, Roger was a mysterious kind of guy, choosing  his words with caution whenever he spoke. He was funny and always managed to have a small grin drawn on his thin lips. He is a skilled drummer, he has that spark in his eyes while he talks about music and you could always see how much he enjoys singing and playing instruments on stage. He even told you that he would’ve dropped college for a music career when both of you became comfortable enough in each other’s company. Luckily, he doesn’t have to worry about that anymore now; after settling everything with _Queen_ , the boys get more and more recognition, they are working on the upcoming album, planning tours and … Roger’s been privileged lately.

This interview seems to be in his favor. He doesn’t avoid certain questions and isn’t afraid to speak about you, since it is clear how was it between you two. And he definitely knows that you’re watching, that’s why he has this kind of reactions.

„ _How well_ do you get along, if so?” The presenter’s voice is heard again, but you’re not so concentrated on her anymore. You watch Roger and how the boys react to his words. He shakes his head and laughs a little, then he shifts a bit on the couch.

„Honestly, she wouldn’t like me to answer this question, but I hardly ever listen to what she says. She gets red in the cheeks or starts to talk fast and all that. All we do is tease each other. Anyone of us is going to say anything.” You couldn’t believe what you heard. Actually, you could, it is just out of blue in Roger’s case. Why is he still blabbering about you? Live. While not only you yourself, but a lot of people are watching. Your relationship with him needs to be a thing of yours only.

Oh, you know him. You know him enough. He enjoys to piss you off, although it’s rare when you really do that.

„So you mean she’s watching us right now?”

„Yeah, she is.” He answered. „Hello there, Y/N.” He waved at the camera and on your TV’s screen, that was a hilarious moment. Damn.

You let yourself fall on your back on the bed, hands on your forehead and feet cold. A weak smile appeared on your lips suddenly and it was awfully wrong. No, don’t do that. You’re being a fool and you will never let Roger Taylor fool you. You were _almost_ as good as him at this aspect. You played each other before, it is normal by now, but your ego needs to be fed. You don’t give a fuck about how that looks like, Roger doesn’t care either when it’s a win-win thing. He’s too full of himself sometimes. Well, you weren’t the kind of person to take that as it was. It was something in the air, you could say, you felt that numerous of times. And you will test that, just as Roger likes to tease you. Because he was a _cocky teaser_ since day one. When he hangs out with you, when he’s drumming and you’re watching, when he makes you dress like him, when he gets both of you drunk … these are just a few of those moments. They’re memorable, but they show just a little part of you and him. There’s a lot more.

„We should really let these freaks alone. They’re special in their own way and you can’t understand that. Believe me, we can’t either.” You heard Brian’s voice but didn’t mind to look back at the TV.

„We can. Instead of that, we chose not to, because they might as well kill everyone around them with just a single glare.” John added and somehow, he was right. The woman laughed.

„Haha, good to know then.”

The rest of the interview was forgotten in a moment. You couldn’t concentrate on it anymore and chose to lay on the bed, underneath the blankets. But because you didn’t want to be rude, you let it finish by itself and after that, you turned off the lights and the TV and tried to sleep. Your phone buzzed somewhere in the room, it was Roger for sure. With a cunning smile on your face you ignored the sound.

_You were both teasers._

*****

The next morning, you still didn’t respond to his text. But he didn’t insist. After you woke up and ate your breakfast, you dressed in your already common black jeans, white T-shirt and leather jacket, tied your Y/H/C hair up in a not-so-neat ponytail and looked into the bathroom mirror. You never apply make-up, it’s not something you’d prefer so much. Some people along with your mother and some friends told you that you have beautiful features and that you don’t need any trace of make-up on your skin. You decided to believe that for good because it was actually true, though you never really appreciate details like these ones. Brian, John, Freddie and Roger used to compliment your clear skin when you would catch them staring at you. Besides Roger, who would try to look careless but smile after all when you would catch just a bit of him looking at you.

His house is almost an hour away and that’s a good thing right now. It would’ve been awkward to live close to each other and it would’ve gave him opportunities to try and visit you frequently. Or _‚check on you’,_ a comment which he used often to make you slap his shoulder or stick your tongue out.

Because you didn’t own a car, you had to simply walk the distance to Roger’s. It was good, you had the chance to think about what you needed to tell him, or how were you supposed to act. Last night, the thought of you two being  more than weird friends who fight and purposely snap at each other was the main topic which made you be convinced that your indifference and eventual avoidance doesn’t really exist. You enjoy Roger’s company, even with his ego, behaviour and way of speaking. He is the first new pal you met in your first year as a student and he made sure, somehow, to make that worth it. Your personalities fitted well. Sarcasm, dirty jokes here and there, subtle looks, crazy and loud nights with the band, bold music, trips, hangovers … As much as you could say, these boys made gold out of your most important moments going through a totally new level of your life. You took all that fun in, knowing that you need to welcome it in order to create memories and things to last. The dangerous feeling of the unknown never really pushed you away from anything and that’s why you and the blonde bud’ kind of clicked.

Needless is to say that you would never take that back under any circumstance.

As soon as you got in front of the house he lived in, you heard powerful bangs echoing all the way to the yard. _Early rehearsals_ , that was it about. Roger usually does that on free weekends. You didn’t knock on the door because he wouldn’t hear a single thing. Instead of that, you just entered the house and went straight to the kitchen in order to reach the garage where he was. You went to the stairs passing the dishes in the sink and even from the top of them, the drums were so powerful for your ears. Slowly getting down, you could see Roger behind his drum kit. He has his eyes closed and big headphones on his head. You don’t make a sound while you remain in the back of the room, watching him. He’s always so concentrated while drumming. The veins on his neck look like they might explode in any minute and his hands move in fast motion. You like the image very much.

With one more hard bang, he stops, finally opening his eyes. He exhales and puts up a big smile dropping the drumsticks somwhere near him and taking off the headphones.

„Nice view.” You ‚welcome’.

„Thanks.” He answers and gets up from the little chair he was sitting on. He pulls on his hair with a hand, messing it a little. „You didn’t answer my text last night.”

„I didn’t, yeah. I fell asleep.”

„Oh.” He said, opening a bottle of water and taking a sip from it. „What did you think about the interview? ’You liked it?”

„No, Roger, I didn’t like it.” You answered, anger being visible in your tone. You crossed your arms to your chest when you got closer to him, looking between the drum kit in front of you.

„I see. Your eyebrows are already frowned.” He added like it was an accident or like it wasn’t something new on you.

„What was that about?” You started „ _It gets catchy to be around someone like her … . All we do is tease each other_. You know, I figured that out already. You did that on purpose.”

„Y/N, are we going to make a scene out of that?”

„You won’t stop, right?” You weren’t pissed because his strategy got to your mind in no time. You grinned a little at him as he was about to open his mouth again. But he was anticipating you.

You moved closer to the drums and searched for the drumsticks. When you noticed them, taking them into your hands, you banged a cymbal. And then another. And another, trying to recreate the beat and sound of something Roger once thaught you. You are too curious sometimes and you definitely can’t keep that to yourself. The drumsticks feel so big in your hands, you’re not used to them and it seems odd to try and play like Roger. He’s too good at this for you and it is a strong point for him. No matter how anxious you were to learn more from him, his technique is quite difficult for you, it's an art that only he can hold onto so well and you think it's better this way. Noticing your attempt, he swallowed his words and watched how you moved your hands, somehow like a proud teacher eager to congratulate your progress. Only that, it wasn’t about progress here. You positioned yourself on the little chair, thinking about your next moves. You banged to the left and right and the beat was built-up pretty good. You were kind of proud while your eyes found Roger’s. Your breathing fastened and you bit your lower lip.

Roger suddenly came behind you, leaning down on his knees, eyes locked on your frame. These drums are hugging you, literally, because you are still a short person and the sight of you behind such powerful instruments makes him wanna clap his hands for you.

„Center.” He murmured and instinctively, you banged just above your knees. „A little bit longer to the right,” he continued, his deep accent lingering through both of your ears. „Then to the left.” Your hands did exactly what Roger said to you and knowing he was behind your back made you tense up. You straightened your back but the warmth of his body kept reaching to your skin through clothes. You felt his hands taking a gentle grip on yours and he started to guide your movements. A little more bold as you were before, along with your own hands he banged continously to the right, then center and to the left and then a cymbal to create the slightly slow beat of _‚I’m In Love With My Car’_. You smiled to yourself but Roger’s breath was hitting your neck and that made you so damn distracted. Swallowing hard, you wanted to keep your body as strong as ever, not going to let him take control over you. A few more bangs and you stopped, making Roger step back, but not getting up. Anything could happen and it was very hard for you to think about it. You wipe your hands off your jeans and finally get up from the chair, but Roger has other ideas. When you turn to face him, kind of unprepared, he’s looking at you still being on his knees. His _naughty_ hands go up you legs and he’s slowly getting up right now, resting his palms on your waist. You feel a strong pressure on your shoulders and in your chest. Roger is now, and again, taller than you, a fact which only gets on your nerves. You try to keep any specific expression away from your face with eyebrows still frowned.

He wants to do something, but he does nothing still. He is looking down at you and you won’t dare to look back. It’s about you two. It’s about teasing. It’s about everything and anything you never said to each other. Trying to explain things was boring, always boring for both Roger and you. You would just show up into the room with messed up hair, accelerated breathing, but you would never forget to smile or laugh. You would take his leather jackets and wear them in his spite. You would laugh in his face, scoff him, yell at him, punch him in the stomach playfully or stick your hands into his sweaty hair. You would argue with him about being too noisy, annoying and not too serious for his liking, but you wouldn’t have a care in the world because at the end of the day, he would still throw a hand over your shoulder to drag you closer to him. He is so, so stubborn. So heated up, so ready to knock you down just to help you get back up. He loves when you listen to his songs and drumming, he loves when you want him to learn you what he does, but in your own way, you are a _little bastard_. And since this _feelings_ thing started to go on and off between you two, what you did was only to make him want to make a move just to back off shortly after that. And looking into your eyes right now, at your baby face and big, confused eyes … It was so fucking tangled. Roger could feel this in his whole body. It took a good amount of confidence to close the distance between you two. Your noses touched and you felt as nervous as you don’t even remember being before.Trying to kiss you, you lifted one drumstick up and shoved it lightly in his abdomen.

„What are you doing?” You asked, not being able to hide the smirk starting to form on your lips. Roger laughed a little and snatched the drumstick from your hand, throwing it on the floor. He wouldn’t answer. You waited. What he did was to cup both of your cheeks with his hands and smash his lips upon yours rapidly. Your breath stopped in your throat and you froze. Your eyes widened while looking into Roger’s whose weren’t still closed as you expected. You did that before. This wasn’t the first time kissing Roger, it was actually the first time it felt like this. The real first time you two kissed each other was when you were both shitfaced along with Freddie and the others and he asked Roger if he would ever just kiss you. He never even thought about it. He’s said _yes_ and then kissed your lips sloppily, fast, just like a simple peck. You didn’t feel nothing back then, because it was nothing serious.

In this moment, his hands went to touch your neck slowly and his eyes closed. You relaxed a little, but still managed to breathe in a fast manner, too nervous to make a move by your own. The only thing you could do was to let him do whatever he wanted. At some point, he stopped, opening his eyes again, puffing cold air right in your face. He seemed unsure and somehow uncomfortable, like he was afraid that he forced the note. Oh, screw it. Just screw it.

You shook your head and places a hand at the back of his head, pulling him _too_ close. You were the one who started the kiss this time, moving your lips and feeling a big tension building up in your stomach. You encouraged him to open his lips and then he was in control. His tongue reached yours in gentle motions, his hands finding their way back to your reddened cheeks. With fast breathing for both of you, he ended up hugging you tightly through the kiss, something which felt so unusual for the way he previously acted around you. Who would’ve thought Roger Taylor is such a sweetheart? A crazy, furious, but cute sweetheart?

The intensity of the moment almost killed you and when both of you stopped for air, your lips remained slightly parted.The first instinct that came to your mind was to slap him in the face. Then, looking into his eyes, you wanted to smile. No one was saying a word and staring was ridiculous. Roger tried to smirk, it was visible on his face, but footsteps started to be heard upstairs. In a blink of an eye, you backed away from the drums you were almost laying on while Roger looked down at his feet. This is stupid. It was stupid to let him kiss you. It was never a game and you were convinced that you could beat his own arrogances, but  now, _that_ kiss softened you in a way which scared you. You hate the feeling.

„Did we interrupt something?” Freddie’s voice was heard in the room and when you looked in the stair’s direction, he was there with Brian and John.

„Hi boys.” You greeted them. „I didn’t know you were coming.”

„Roger invited us this morning. Hey, did you see the interview?”

„Yeah, it was funny.” You mumbled, not being in your scene anymore. Your lips were aching for a certain touch and that was beginning to piss you off. „I’ll leave. ’See each other around.” You announced and looked at Roger from over your shoulder. You could say he was analyzing you by his blue eyes glued on your body.

„Don’t you wanna stay? C’mon, we have to practice and you can watch and maybe sing with us!” Freddie added, smiling at you in a very sweet way. The boys were always excited to have you around when they were rehearsing.

„No, uh- … Maybe another time, okay? Good luck.” You wished them and then left the room. You could hear John whispering back: „What’s up with her?” to the others.

You wanted so bad to snap at Roger back there. But it wasn’t appropriate. It wasn’t okay and now you tend to overthink the situation. Really, what’s up with you? You don’t do this, you swore you would never overthink on Roger. Something burned in the back of your mind and you couldn’t name it. He would better explain himself quickly, you aren’t going to do _this_ over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> •D.•


End file.
